


Buon Natale, Scrooge

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Introspection, M/M, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft-centric, Romance, mystrade
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei il mio fantasma del Natale futuro, Gregory, mostrami che vita avrò…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buon Natale, Scrooge

**Author's Note:**

> La storia da due promt che mi sono stati dati e che ho fuso assieme: Mycroft malato a Natale e Mycroft come Scrooge, quello di “A Christmas Carol” di Dickens di cui questa storia NON è una rivisitazione. Ci sarà solo un parallelismo, ma niente fantasmi e "viaggi nel tempo".

Anche a Natale? Ti rimprovererebbe tua mamma, sgridandoti con quella vocina odiosa che quasi riesci a sentire nonostante, per fortuna, i tuoi genitori siano parecchio lontani da te. La domanda in ogni caso sarebbe lecita; è mai possibile che anche a Natale non riesci a darti tregua? Sarà che per te è un giorno come un altro e che la “magia” non la senti per niente, ma oggi più che mai sei in vena di lasciarti andare a taluni pensieri e nella solitudine del soggiorno della tua villetta di Pall Mall, rimugini riguardo a ciò che hai guadagnato e a quello che potresti perdere. Ti capita spesso di lasciarti andare a simili pensieri, più di tutto però ti domandi quando Gregory ci rinuncerà. Quando desisterà dall’intento di capirti, di scorgere ciò che dimora nella tua mente così come nel tuo cuore. È solo questione di tempo prima che prenda la porta e se ne vada, con la ferma intenzione di non far più ritorno. Un giorno rinuncerà a comprendere Mycroft Holmes e quando lo farà, tu lo avrai perduto. Ormai siete invischiati in questo tira e molla da quanto? Tre? Quattro anni? E ancora non ti ha messo da parte per potersi dedicare a qualche cosa che non lo faccia esasperare come invece fai tu. Creatura interessante è Gregory Lestrade; non trovi? Incredibile per certi versi, coraggioso e temerario per molti altri. A starti vicino ci vuole fegato e spesso reputi pazzesco che dopo più di quattro anni, ancora ti stia appresso. Sapevi che fosse tenace, ma al punto da riuscire a rimanerti accanto per così tanto tempo… insomma, pensavi che nessuno ne sarebbe stato in grado e che, soprattutto, non ce l’avrebbe potuta fare un semplice poliziotto di Scotland Yard. Nonostante sia intelligente, o quantomeno al di sopra della media e non possa essere considerato un completo idiota, è comunque notevole da parte sua il riuscire a restarti vicino. No, ti ripeti, non devi sminuirlo. D’altra parte è sufficientemente scaltro d’aver attratto l’attenzione del tuo volubile fratellino. Già, e chissà perché quei due si sono avvicinati tanto, al punto che Sherlock lo reputa tuttora un amico. Di sicuro a Gregory fa comodo averlo tra i piedi e spesso ti è capitato di classificare il suo interessamento come opportunistico. Succede quelle volte in cui ti fa arrabbiare, quando compie delle azioni o dice delle cose che ti sono incomprensibili (come: ti amo) e allora t’infuri e lo accusi del fatto che accetta l’aiuto di Sherlock esclusivamente per via dei vantaggi che ne ricava. È ingiusto da parte tua e lo sai perfettamente, perché il Detective Ispettore Lestrade non è soltanto un poliziotto in gamba, è anche una persona buona ed incredibilmente generosa. È quel tipo d’uomo che, quando danno del mostro o dello strambo a Sherlock, s’irrigidisce e ordina di smetterla con quegli epiteti poco piacevoli. Gregory è quel tizio, l’unico oltre a John, che riesce a tenere a bada ben due Holmes alla volta e tu ancora non hai idea di come ci riesca. Perché se Sherlock è indomabile e iperattivo, tu se indolente e pigro e lo sei a livelli talmente elevati che reputi anche il semplice parlare un inutile spreco di energie. Ogni tanto, quindi, succede che litigate. Il che è naturale che ciò avvenga in una coppia, o almeno è quanto sostiene Gregory il quale ogni volta sentenzia che il metodo migliore per fare pace è dirti che ti ama, lo fa sorridendo e con un’espressione dolce stampata in viso. Tu, al contrario, non capisci come possa mutare di umore così rapidamente e pertanto fai ciò che ti riesce meglio ovvero mettere il muso, limitandoti ad osservarlo da lontano con fare torvo. Non hai mai risposto alle sue accorate esternazioni romantiche e lui stesso ha detto che non è necessario che tu lo faccia. I primi tempi ne eri sollevato, ma oggi quelle parole ti turbano profondamente. È assurdo, ma ti agita l’idea di non averglielo mai detto. Ma poi, sarà vero che prova quelle cose? Non capisci come sia possibile che ami te. Proprio tu, che hai compiuto delle azioni talmente riprovevoli di cui ogni comune coscienza non andrebbe fiera, ma che su di te non provocano altro che indifferenza. Tu, che sei disposto a sacrificare il bene di chiunque ti stia attorno pur di ottenere ciò di cui hai bisogno. Tu, che hai sfruttato Sherlock per far fuori Magnussen e non hai avuto scrupoli nello sporcare la sua fedina penale. Come può un uomo buono e generoso come Gregory amare uno che fa cose del genere? Dovrebbe essere vero il contrario, è lui che dovrebbe essere amato e riverito o a dover essere di continuo il soggetto frasi dolci e romantiche, è lui a meritarselo. Non di certo tu. Se solo fossi capace di parlargli a cuore aperto… Se solo ce lo avessi un cuore... Perché tu, tu non hai un’anima. Se ce l’avessi ti troveresti forse in questa situazione assurda? No, certo che no. Che tipo di persona ritieni di essere, Mycroft? Ecco, nonostante tu non sia mai riuscito a dare una definizione di te stesso, sai perfettamente di che cosa è fatto il tuo lato oscuro, di quali amenità sei capace e ciononostante, Gregory ti ama mentre tu, invece che allontanarlo, te lo tieni sempre più stretto e ne sei ogni giorno un po’ più geloso. Chi sei davvero, Mr Holmes? Ci pensi spesso, soprattutto in quelle notti in cui sei solo in casa e ti ritrovi a gustarti un buon bicchiere di brandy davanti al fuoco del camino. Durante occasioni del genere, la tua mente svelta ed agile vaga errante alla ricerca di un puzzle da risolvere, ne hai bisogno, è vitale come trovare l’acqua è fondamentale in un deserto. E non c’è mistero che tenga, non esiste enigma più complesso e arduo da svelare che quello tuo e di Gregory. Niente è più difficile da capire, del motivo per il quale il buon Lestrade sia perdutamente e follemente innamorato di te. Che persona sei, Mycroft? Chi sei? Chieditelo. Domandati quale parola potrebbe definirti al meglio. Spia? Politico? Genio? Nessuna di queste definizioni ti ha mai soddisfatto, non una ti rispecchia in toto. E tutte le volte in cui arrivi a questa conclusione, cambi rotta d’improvviso e inizi a domandarti se sei anche tu un uomo innamorato. Ami Gregory Lestrade? Ci hai pensato spesso di recente, a dire il vero te lo chiedi ogni qual volta incontri il suo sguardo grande e limpido, tuttavia non sei mai riuscito a trovare una risposta che avesse un senso logico. Non sai chi sei e non hai idea di che cosa provi per l’uomo con cui dividi il letto. Sono decisamente un po’ troppe le cose che ti sono ignote considerando che ti spacci per genio, dovresti perlomeno vergognarti di non riuscire ad arrivare ad una conclusione ad un mistero tanto elementare. Ovviamente, dopo che giungi a simili conclusioni, inizi a ripassarti mentalmente l’elenco di ciò che ti lega a Lestrade. È, diciamo, un passaggio obbligato e naturale. Ha a che vedere col sesso? No, non lo credi: non sei mai stato un patito degli atti fisici meri a loro stessi, hai avuto tanti amanti è vero, ma era più che altro per soddisfare un bisogno fisico. Quello che fai con Gregory è differente, non è il soddisfacimento di una necessità biologica, è qualcosa che non hai mai sperimentato con nessuno, prima che con lui. Il sesso con Lestrade è molto più intenso di qualunque altro giochetto tu abbia provato in passato: è incredibilmente coinvolgente. E poi c’è, naturalmente, la gelosia e l’istinto di protezione, il quale è forte e potente quanto quello che nutri per Sherlock. Addirittura, spesso percepisci il bisogno di sapere dove si trova Gregory e che cosa stia facendo, se sia o meno al sicuro e non è naturale per te preoccuparti per qualcuno che non sia un Holmes. È forse questo l’amore? È questo che s’intende quando si parla di sentimenti? Non lo sai e dopo anni non l’hai capito. Che razza di genio sei se non riesci ad arrivare ad una conclusione tanto banale? Se Sherlock sapesse cosa ti salta in mente durante quelle notti solitarie in cui pensi al tuo Lestrade invece di dormire… di sicuro non vivresti più serenamente, ti tormenterebbe fino alla fine dei tuoi giorni e probabilmente lo meriteresti anche. Per questo hai preferito evitare di confidarti con lui e sempre per i medesimi motivi, non parlerai dei tuoi dubbi con nessuno.  
  
La pendola batte le nove quando riemergi da quell’abisso profondo che è la tua mente. Sposti lo sguardo sulla tazza di tè ormai vuota che reggi ancora saldamente con una mano, prima di prendere un gran sospiro. È la vigilia di Natale e tu odi il Natale. E come se non bastasse sono già un paio di giorni che hai un’odiosa febbriciattola, la gola ti brucia come il fuoco e pare che l’aspirina non stia sortendo l’effetto di cui necessiti. Come se ciò non fosse sufficiente, hai litigato con Gregory questa stessa mattina e l’hai fatto per telefono. Lui voleva parlarti di quello che avreste fatto per Natale e dei regali da porre sotto l’albero. Ci tenta tutti gli anni, in effetti, prova sempre a metterti nel sacco. Lo scorso anno si è infuriato quando è venuto a sapere che sareste andati tutti dai tuoi genitori e che non avevi nessuna intenzione di farlo venire con te, né di presentarlo a mamma e papà. Quella litigata fu decisamente la più fastidiosa di tutte, perché fosti costretto a parlare e non potesti limitarti soltanto a qualche sospiro o ad un paio di parole appena accennate, dovesti spiegare e parlare. Fastidioso lo fu sicuramente, ma mai come la situazione in cui ti trovi invischiato adesso. Gregory ha avanzato delle pretese che sono a dir poco assurde, stare insieme e leggere il Canto di Natale di Dickens sul divano del soggiorno di fronte ad un camino acceso, bevendo tè e scambiandosi regali e auguri sinceri mentre, sul piatto, il giradischi suona una dolce melodia e in forno cuociono dei biscotti. E tu, Mycroft Holmes, dovresti assoggettarti a queste ridicolaggini? Ovviamente gliel’hai detto che mai nella vita farai cose del genere e, altrettanto ovviamente, lui si è arrabbiato. Gli hai ricordato che odi il Natale, ma quel dannato poliziotto pare non averti nemmeno ascoltato, ha semplicemente risposto che sarebbe arrivato a casa tua verso le nove e che non ammetteva repliche o filippiche circa le feste comandate. Non hai potuto aggiungere altro, né insistere, non ti ha concesso neanche di fargli capire che non scherzavi. E ora ti ritrovi qui ad aspettare che ti raggiunga, quando avresti soltanto voglia di andare in ufficio e lavorare. Se solo non fossi così tanto rallentato dalla febbre, potresti farlo per davvero. Però non hai il tempo di rimuginare su nient'altro, né di avallare l'ipotesi di lavorare da dove ti trovi. Infatti sussulti quando, d’un tratto, senti la chiave girare nella toppa. Sai benissimo che si tratta di Gregory ed anche se non fosse il solo ad avere la chiave di casa tua oltre ad Anthea, potresti benissimo riconoscerlo da come si muove. Quando entra c’è sempre un punta d’incertezza all’inizio, come se fosse dominato da una sorta di reverenziale timore e avesse paura di entrare e darti fastidio. Per questo si sofferma così tanto nell’atrio, oltre che ad essere intimorito dal lusso del tuo appartamento, vuole essere anche certo di non sporcarti la costosa moquette e per questo si pulisce a lungo la suola delle scarpe sullo zerbino. Dopo si fa avanti e cammina a passo incerto, ma che diventa sempre più svelto fino a che non compare sulla soglia del soggiorno. Che è esattamente il luogo in cui si trova adesso.  
«Ciao» saluta. Tu sollevi lo sguardo, c’è neve sulle sue spalle ancora coperte dal pesante cappotto e sia le scarpe che i pantaloni sono sporchi di fango: non deve arrivare dall’ufficio direttamente, forse è stato in giro fino ad ora a cercare di comprarti un regalo, quello che deve tenere nel sacchetto di carta che regge con un braccio e dal quale arriva un profumo che non riesci a definire, ma che è dolce e pare essere di muffin. Adori i muffin. Li ha forse comperati per te? Pieghi la testa da un lato mentre continui ad osservarlo e lui, in rimando, si irrigidisce ancora di più. Sei più lento del solito stasera, lo ammetti, ma riesci a carpire ugualmente la speranza che nutre in questo momento. Gregory trasuda di buoni sentimenti, si augura che tu abbia cambiato idea e che tu abbia deciso di non fare troppe polemiche. Crede così tanto in te? Perché è sicuro che tu sia disposto a cambiare? Come può essere certo che tu abbia compreso il significato del termine amore? Ed è in quel momento che lo capisci, mentre Greg appoggia il sacchetto di carta sul tavolo da pranzo e ti si avvicina con fare circospetto. Non sei una spia e nemmeno un politico, non sei un genio o una mente brillante, tu sei quello che disse la Donna tanto, tanto tempo fa. Forse non parlava di te e di Sherlock, ma soltanto di te. Il vergine e l’uomo di ghiaccio, sei entrambe le cose: spietato e gelido sul lavoro, ma incredibilmente inesperto nelle faccende private, virginale con le emozioni. Ed è drasticamente vero. Non sai come fare per stare con Lestrade, non hai idea nemmeno di come tu faccia a renderlo felice. Oltretutto, lo sarà per davvero?  
«Sei felice, Gregory?» Non sai come ti sia uscita una domanda del genere, ma dalla sua espressione scioccata comprendi non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato. E come poteva, visto che non sei neanche certo d’aver parlato ad alta voce? Sì, sei assurdamente lento oggi. La febbre ti intontisce e il mal di testa è forte, addirittura la tua stessa voce ti arriva ovattata e confusa.  
«Se non dovessi di continuo litigare con te per delle sciocchezze lo sarei un po’ di più» risponde, in quello che classifichi essere sarcasmo. Sei irritato dal fatto che faccia dell’ironia su un argomento importante come questo, la tua domanda era seria e aveva un significato ben preciso ovvero scoprire se è felice. Tu non riusciresti mai a capirlo da solo, sei ancora inesperto nelle faccende di cuore e della felicità degli altri non te ne è mai importato niente. Prima di Gregory.  
«Rispondimi» lo rimproveri, con tono severo e sguardo torvo.  
«D'accordo, allora sei serio. Sì, beh, certo che sono felice! Che razza di domande… e lo sono nonostante i tuoi mutismi e il tuo pessimo carattere. Lo saprai, mi auguro, che stare con te non è una passeggiata di salute, ma ti amo e non ci posso fare niente. Se mi stai domandando se potrei essere più felice, la risposta è ovvio che sì, ma non mi lamento di quello che ho adesso.» Gregory parla con foga, gesticola ed evita abilmente il tuo sguardo fissandosi i piedi. Pare che ancora si vergogni di mostrarsi a te in un modo tanto evidente e sfacciato, come se le parole contassero un qualcosa in più, come se il fatto di parlarti ad alta voce desse al concetto una sorta di solenne verità. Nel momento in cui pronuncia quelle parole tutto diventa reale, spaventosamente reale. E mentre lui si irrigidisce sempre di più, tu rimani lì seduto sulla tua poltrona e rimugini circa il fatto che sei odiosamente contraddittorio. Gli hai chiesto se fosse felice perché volevi sentirtelo dire e proprio tu che non hai mai dato peso alle parole, che capisci tutto da uno sguardo. Quel poliziotto ti rende così poco te stesso; come accidenti hai fatto a ridurti in questo stato? Sollevi il volto, focalizzando le tue attenzioni su di lui. E, non lo vorresti, ma fremi perché il sentimento che ti ritrovi ad avere di fronte è palese e sfacciato, riconosci benissimo ogni singola emozione colorare quel volto ruvido. Gregory preferisce evitare di dirti che ti ama ad alta voce, ma spesso si ritrova a non potersi trattenere e quindi lo confessa e senza riuscire a nascondere l’imbarazzo. Probabilmente non gradisce aprirsi tanto, mh già, come se non sapessi tutto di lui. Come se il pudore contasse ancora qualche cosa nel vostro complicato e assurdo rapporto di coppia. Sospiri, di nuovo, mentre continui a cercare delle risposte. Appoggi il mento sul pugno chiuso e ti rendi conto che anche lui ti sta fissando in rimando, lui che è ancora carico di quel lieve accenno di timidezza, che contrasta in modo a dir poco imbarazzante con la tua fredda determinazione. Vuoi capire, vuoi capire così tante cose che non sai nemmeno da che parte iniziare. Gli hai chiesto se fosse felice e lui ha risposto che potrebbe esserlo molto di più. Cosa significa? Di nuovo ha dichiarato di amarti, ma è come se la tua schietta sincerità lo avesse costretto a concederti un abbozzo di tragica verità. Ti ama, ma con te non è felice. Lo ha detto lui stesso e ce l’hai costretto tu. Perché quindi si ostina a rimanerti accanto? Perché non prende la porta, ma persiste a volerti vicino e non smette di sperare che un giorno cambierai almeno un pochino? Eppure è un uomo intelligente e al di sopra della media. Non riesci a sciogliere questo enigma e detesti quando non capisci qualcosa, specie se ha a che vedere con Gregory. Ma, ad essere ancora più inesplicabile, è quel un nodo che ti stringe la bocca dello stomaco. Lui non è appagato dalla vostra relazione e l’idea ti inquieta; perché ti disturba? Domande, domande… ne hai troppe e non sai a chi farle. Mai come in questo caso la tua mente brillante è inutile, sei ancora vergine di sentimenti, inesperto come un ragazzetto alla prima cotta. Vorresti incominciare con questa faccenda della felicità, ti pare la cosa più giusta da fare e speri di essere in grado di riuscire ad articolare un discorso che sia sensato, anche se è quasi impossibile.  
«E trascorrere con me il Natale e fare tutte quelle cose che mi hai chiesto, ti renderebbe felice?»  
«Cos’è un interrogatorio?» sbotta lui, per niente contento. Forse hai assunto un tono eccessivamente indagatore, dovresti tenere a mente che non ama sentirsi sotto torchio. Anche se dovrebbe sapere che vuoi sempre avere le risposte alle domande che poni, quindi passi sopra la sua irritazione e gli ordini di risponderti.  
«Io… ecco, sì.» Imbarazzato, lo è di nuovo. I segnali d’altra parte ci sono tutti: sguardo basso e dita delle mani che si torcono di continuo in un chiaro sintomo di nervosismo. Perché è teso? Per il Natale? Eppure non si tratta di una questione di cuore e sentimenti, è solo una festa e il dirti che vorrebbe trascorrerlo con te, lo rende agitato al punto da non riuscire a guardarti negli occhi? Tutto ciò è incomprensibile e, di conseguenza, irritante. Stai per domandargli ulteriori spiegazioni, quando Gregory riprende a parlare.  
«Leggere un buon libro» prosegue «e stare abbracciato con te e al caldo sotto una coperta non è proprio una pessima idea. Lo so che non ti piace questa festa, ma io la sento per davvero l’atmosfera magica che si crea e voglio, vorrei, poter vivere in una bolla di felicità illudendomi che sia intaccabile, almeno per un giorno l’anno. Lo so che tutto potrebbe finire tra di noi o che potrebbe accadermi qualcosa mentre sono al lavoro, faccio un mestiere piuttosto pericoloso come mi ricordi di continuo, ma a Natale, solo oggi, vorrei vivere immerso in un’atmosfera serena e smettere di pensare al futuro. E mi rattrista il fatto che tu sia così tanto razionale da non volerlo o da non riuscire a vedere la magia.»  
«La magia non esiste, Gregory e il Natale è solo una celebrazione cristiana a cui, con il proseguire dei secoli, si sono aggiunte tradizioni che con la nascita di Gesù c’entrano ben poco. Non vedo perché io debba vedere qualcosa di magico in un albero decorato o nel leggere un libro sotto le coperte di fronte al camino.»  
«Ci risiamo» sbotta, ora evidentemente infastidito. Non si limita a roteare gli occhi e a sbuffare come fa spesso, ma stringe i pugni e proprio mentre tu, imperterrito, snoccioli nozioni da enciclopedia sul motivo per cui assecondare una festa, sia una grande sciocchezza. Ad essere tragico, però, è che sei talmente preso da te stesso e da ciò che hai da dire, dalla tua lezione gratuita di sociologia applicata, che nemmeno ti accorgi di quello che sta succedendo. Stupido, non vedi che lo stai ferendo? Come fai a non cogliere la rabbia che cresce e cresce ancora, divampando fino a divenire incontenibile? Anzi, no, te ne accorgi. Però è già troppo tardi.  
  
Spesso ti domandi quando Gregory rinuncerà. Quando vorticherà su te stesso dicendoti addio per sempre e si chiuderà la porta di casa tua alle spalle, per non tornarne più. Avete litigato spesso, ma lui non si è mai arrabbiato tanto quanto oggi. Tu, d’altra parte, nemmeno lo hai ferito fino a questo punto. E come se dargli dell’idiota non fosse stato abbastanza, hai anche messo in dubbio il suo amore per te e probabilmente è questo che lo ha fatto scoppiare. Rabbia. Sua e tua in un tragico miscuglio di male parole e mezze verità. C’è un istante in cui addirittura fatichi a capire che cosa gli passi per la testa e perché sia così stupido da innervosirsi per un paio di regali e qualche biscotto allo zenzero. È sul serio così importante? Qualunque cosa tu abbia fatto dev’essere grave, più del solito, perché la maniera con cui se ne va, sbattendoti la porta in faccia e poi quello sguardo ferito che ti ha riservato prima di lasciarti, erano tutti atteggiamenti che non ti aveva mai riservato in passato. E fa male. Perché è doloroso? Lo è in un modo illogico e irrazionale, è un male di vivere che nasce al centro del petto e che non ha niente a che fare con l’influenza. Ora che Gregory è uscito per sempre dalla tua vita, ti senti solo. E proprio tu che sei nato e cresciuto nella solitudine più nera e che ti ci sei crogiolato, non ci vuoi più stare. Non lo vuoi più, essere solo.  
«Sai cosa succede nel Canto di Natale di Dickens?» Sono già trascorsi diversi istanti da che te lo ha chiesto, ma la sua voce ancora ti vortica nella mente ed è come se riecheggiasse nel salone ormai vuoto della sua presenza.  
«Quante volte ancora dovrai parlarmi di quello stupido racconto?» hai sbottato, stringendoti con vigore la radice del naso, sperando che ti passasse il mal di testa.  
«Scommetto che lo hai letto da bambino» ha proseguito poco dopo, ignorandoti «ma che non l’hai capito e quindi lo hai classificato come una storiella stupida. Nah, è troppo irrazionale per un genio come te. Se lo avessi compreso fino in fondo forse sapresti dove voglio arrivare, ma dato che non lo sai te lo spiego. Vedi, ad un certo punto del racconto accade il miracolo e Scrooge cambia. Il che, a detta di coloro i quali lo conoscevano, sembrava essere impossibile. Eppure proprio lui, il solitario e avido Scrooge, inizia ad amare il Natale e mette da parte soldi e lavoro; sai perché lo fa? Nessuna magia natalizia o strano fluido d’amore, no, lui vede sé stesso e si disprezza. Scorge il suo futuro e lo scopre orrendo. Inizia quindi a comprendere che non è poi tanto bello restare da soli e non soltanto a Natale. Se avesse perseguito su quella strada, sulla sua tomba non ci sarebbe andato nessuno. E sulla tua, Mycroft? Ti chiedi mai chi ti piangerà una volta morto? Sei talmente patetico e stupido che nemmeno il tuo adorato fratellino ti verrà a trovare. Io non lo farò di certo. Buon Natale, Scrooge» Ha concluso, infine, sbattendo la porta.  
  
La voce rotta con la quale ti ha parlato, ancora la puoi sentire riecheggiare tutt’attorno a te. La percepisci entrarti dentro come una lama di coltello e trafiggerti un cuore che no, non sapevi d’avere. Gregory ha ragione, quando eri un bambino hai letto quel racconto, ma lo hai sempre trovato un’idiozia senza confini. Eppure, le parole che ti ha da poco rivolto, per una qualche ragione, ti smuovono un qualcosa dentro: un’inquietudine che non sai classificare, ingiustificabile. E il petto ancora fa male e brucia come se avessi una ferita aperta e sanguinante. Tu però ancora non ti muovi e fissi la porta dietro la quale è sparito e no, adesso non ne sei indifferente, tanto che una parte di te spera che si riapra e che torni. Però non accade perché, alla fine, a te ci ha rinunciato sul serio. E fa male. Fa dannatamente male al cuore. Presto troverà qualcun altro, ti dici anche se l’idea che sorriderà a un uomo che non sia tu ti fa bruciare di gelosia, ti spezza il cuore e mozza il respiro. È ingiusto, vero Mycroft? No, non che tu sia solo a Natale, quello te lo meriti proprio. È ingiusto che Gregory non potrà mai sapere che lo ami e che non gliel’hai mai detto perché sei talmente preso da te stesso, che non hai neanche il coraggio di ammettere che sei sua in completa balia. Alla fine, il tutto si riduce alla paura, temi di poter risultare eccessivamente vulnerabile e che se ti mostrerai per ciò che sei, potrebbe lasciarti e sparire per sempre. Dovresti esserne felice, Mycroft, significa che sei umano e che tremi di paura e vergogna esattamente come qualunque altro essere mortale. Non sei Dio quindi, strano ma vero. Pertanto puoi benissimo scendere dal trono di ghiaccio che ti sei costruito, anzi lo devi fare e il più presto possibile. Per te stesso, ma soprattutto per Gregory Lestrade. Lo devi all’uomo che ti è stato accanto nonostante la tua indole distruttiva e il tuo asettico atteggiamento nei confronti dei sentimenti. Perché non è giusto che non sappia che nascosto nella tasca interna della vestaglia che porti addosso, c’è un libro impacchettato ed infiocchettato a dovere. Gli hai fatto un regalo e non ricordi nemmeno che cosa ti abbia spinto ad uscire dal tuo ufficio già diversi giorni fa, per poter andare in quel negozio di volumi antichi giù in centro. No, Mycroft, Gregory dovrebbe sapere tutte queste cose. Ma la domanda ora è, puoi permetterti di agire irrazionalmente? Riesci, per lui, ad abbandonare logica e ragione e per una volta nella tua patetica e misera vita, metterle in secondo piano? Da che state insieme, o comunque si possa definire il vostro rapporto, ti sei sempre detto che Gregory veniva prima di tutto e che il suo benessere era una tua priorità. Non hai mai capito niente e hai... hai sbagliato. Evidentemente non se n’è fatto nulla di costosi ristoranti in cui cenare o lenzuola di seta nelle quali dormire, a lui erano sufficienti un paio di biscotti cotti al forno. Incredibile, vero?  
  
Ma, cavolo, ancora te ne stai seduto lì? Dannazione, Mycroft, agisci irrazionalmente. Fallo! Abbandona ogni raziocinio ed alzati da quella stupida poltrona. Incredibile… lo stai facendo davvero. Ti alzi e cammini, rapido e svelto verso la porta. Non ti importa di nulla, nemmeno della febbre che ancora ti fa arrossire le guance. In quella notte di Natale fredda e carica di una magia che non riesci a percepire, spalanchi la porta di casa e vai. A piedi scalzi, immergendoti nella neve gelida e bagnata e camminando sotto i fiocchi che scendono incessanti, tu corri. Ti sbracci malamente e chiami Gregory con tutto il fiato che hai nei polmoni e non ti importa che la gola arda come fuoco o che il petto bruci ad ogni respiro, tu corri e gridi sperando che ti senta dalla macchina che, oh che peccato, è già ripartita. Tu non però non demordi e carico di un sentimento nuovo e spaventoso, vai avanti imperterrito. Forse non lo sai, ma è l’irrazionalità ciò che ti domina ora. Si tratta di quella cosa che non sei mai riuscito a concepire e che c’entra non solo con il Natale, ma più che altro con i sentimenti e con il coinvolgimento emotivo. Quando eri giovane aveva spesso a che vedere con Sherlock, ti spaventava quando il senso di protezione che nutrivi per lui, sfociava in qualcosa di brutalmente potente. Allora capitava che la ricacciavi indietro e la seppellivi da qualche parte nel subconscio, laddove non sarebbe mai più dovuta riemergere. Là, dove è sempre stata fino adesso. Perché mentre corri mettendo malamente i piedi uno davanti all’altro, infreddolito e bruciante di febbre e con lo sguardo vedi l’auto del tuo Gregory allontanarsi, lo fai e lo fai sul serio: speri in un miracolo. Ti auguri che succeda una qualche magia e che si fermi e torni indietro. Pazzesco, sei davvero tu, Mycroft Holmes, a formulare pensieri del genere. Ma tu corri, corri e non ci fai caso. Corri e non t’importa di stare riponendo ogni speranza di vita futura in un qualcosa di stupido come la magia, perché le strade sono innevate e il suo incedere è molto lento quindi c’è anche un pizzico di logica in ciò che ti auguri. Corri, cadi e ti sporchi la vestaglia, il regalo per Gregory scivola fuori di tasca e finisce a terra, ma tu continui a correre fino a che, stremato e col fiatone, non noti che la macchina si è fermata e che lui sta scendendo.  
«Che diavolo ti è saltato in mente di fare, idiota di un Holmes!?» sbotta, venendoti incontro, con passo pesante e fare furioso.  
«Non andare» sussurri, stringendo con forza la stoffa calda della sua sciarpa alla quale ti aggrappi. Sì, forse adesso la febbre sta avendo la meglio e uscire svestito non è stata una mossa propriamente saggia, ma dovevi fermarlo perché lui vale il rischio di una polmonite, lo vale tutto e ancora di più. Come hai fatto a non capirlo prima?  
«Ehi, ma tu scotti» constata, allarmato, passandoti una mano sulla fronte. «Da quando hai la febbre?»  
«Un paio di giorni» gli rispondi, provando a minimizzare come fai di solito. Non vuoi parlare di quello, non badi di te e a come ti senti. Devi solo parlarci e fargli cambiare idea. Devi mostrargli che puoi cambiare e che lo puoi fare per lui.  
«E sei anche a piedi scalzi! Ma dico, vuoi finire in ospedale?» sbotta, sfilandosi il cappotto e costringendoti a indossarlo mentre ti prende per un braccio, obbligandoti a rientrare in casa. Ma sei dannatamente testardo e non ci stai e quindi ti divincoli; prima di tornare dentro ci sono delle cose che gli devi dire.  
«Aspetta…» lo fermi, impuntandoti mentre raccogli da terra il suo regalo e glielo porgi con mano tremante di freddo.  
«Ti pare il momento? E poi tu che mi fai un regalo?» borbotta, parlando più fra che altro con sé stesso. Di principio è incredulo, ma poi la felicità ha la meglio ed allora divampa sul suo volto bellissimo, è irruente e splendida, tanto che non riesce a trattenere un sorriso. Questa volta non evita il tuo sguardo, non fa di tutto pur di non mostrarsi debole ai tuoi occhi, questa volta sorride di felicità e te lo fa vedere. E il tuo cuore finalmente si scioglie schiudendosi appena, si tratta di un niente, ma quel tanto che è sufficiente a che le tue prime scuse prendano corpo.  
«Prima che tu dica qualsiasi cosa, sì, quello è un regalo per Natale. Mi dispiace di essere come sono, Gregory. Se non stessi con me, ma con chiunque altro saresti di sicuro più felice. L’ho capito, sai? Ti deludo molto più spesso di quanto tu non voglia ammettere.»  
«Lo sapevo che eri un idiota» risponde, rimproverandoti bonariamente «e dopo che ti ho visto correre a piedi scalzi nella neve, ero certo che non avresti potuto superare livelli del genere, eppure mi sorprendi di nuovo.»  
«Che…»  
«D’accordo ragioniamo secondo la tua logica» t’interrompe. «Tu puoi affermare con assoluta certezza che io con qualunque altra persona che abita in questa città, sarei felice il doppio di quanto lo sono con te?»  
«Certo o non ci troveremmo qui» affermi, determinato e sicuro d’avere ragione. Non cederai, non su questo. Gregory deve capire che la causa della sua infelicità sei tu e nessun altro.  
«No, Mycroft, ci troviamo qui perché sei esasperante non perché io non ti ami o perché lo stare con te mi renda scontento. Sai qual è il vero problema tra noi? Tu, sei tu il problema, sei talmente chiuso in te stesso da non permettermi di sapere niente. Posso accettare il fatto che tu non sia ancora pronto a dirmi cosa provi, ma che non sei disposto ad aprirti con me e a parlarmi di ciò che ti tormenta mi fa incazzare da morire. Non so davvero come fare a… Tu sei chiuso, ermeticamente chiuso e non permetti a nessuno di entrare. Se non ti deciderai ad aprire uno spiraglio, non so che futuro potremmo avere. E ora fila in casa o ti prenderai una polmonite.» Greg non ti dà diritto di replica e marcia a passo spedito prima in casa e poi su per le scale diretto al secondo piano dove ora lo stai seguendo. Quando lo raggiungi ha già tra le mani un paio di calze asciutte ed un pigiama pulito che ti porge, ordinando di cambiarti. Ti senti come un bambino in questo momento, quando eri piccolo e tua madre ti chiedeva gentilmente di fare le cose, come metterti il pigiama e lavarti i dentini. Tu obbedivi sempre e senza mai replicare e non per buon cuore, ma per pigrizia. Non avevi voglia di dirle che eri in grado perfettamente di occuparti di te e di Sherlock e di preparare entrambi per la notte. Pensarci adesso è in ogni caso ingiusto e piuttosto imparagonabile, dato che Gregory non è tua madre, eppure, la maniera con cui lui ti sta porgendo il termometro e quel cipiglio austero che nasconde alla perfezione i tratti dolci del suo viso, è perfettamente identico a quello di mamma.  
«Trentanove e mezzo» sbotta, destandoti dal tuo torpore «è una follia e tu sei pazzo. Vai a letto, io chiamo John.» Non vuoi, detesti l’idea di rimanere bloccato senza avere nulla da fare, ma mentre occhieggi il suo regalo buttato malamente sopra il materasso, ti ritrovi ad obbedire e a non sapere davvero a come dirgli di no. Perciò ora ci stai per davvero, a letto, coperto fino al mento e stai sorseggiando una tazza di camomilla mentre Greg, al tuo fianco, parla al telefono col dottor Watson.  
«Dice che devi stare al caldo, bere molto e prendere del semplice paracetamolo» ti informa, dopo aver chiuso la comunicazione «lo hai o devo uscire a comprarlo?»  
«Nella dispensa giù in cucina ci sono diversi medicinali, l’aspirina non ha funzionato» mormori, distratto. No, non è vero che lo sei, anzi, non riesci a non pensare a cosa potrebbe succedere dopo. Ciò che ti ha detto giù in strada era tutto vero, non ti sei mai aperto con lui, non hai mai confessato ciò che provi. E se la faccenda “amore” ti è ancora adesso parzialmente oscura, altre cose le hai sempre date per scontate. Ad esempio, non gli hai mai detto che ti piace e che ammiri molte delle sue qualità come la fine astuzia o l’intelligenza sagace. Non sa che ne invidi la bontà e la gentilezza. Non gli hai parlato nemmeno del Natale e del motivo per cui lo detesti tanto o, piuttosto, del fatto che ti senti diverso dagli altri soltanto da quando stai con lui. Prima non davi importanza alla cosa, perché diverso significava essere il migliore di tutti. Eri il più intelligente, il più furbo e il più abile, ma ora, essere diverso significa essere Scrooge e non lo vuoi. Non ti piace. Odi l’idea che Gregory ti veda in questo modo, come qualcuno che morirà da solo e che una volta scomparso non verrà compianto da anima viva, nemmeno da coloro che considerava come i suoi affetti più cari. Rischi sul serio di fare questa fine? Sì e lo hai sempre saputo, ma fino ad ora ti sei detto che non t’importava e che non era necessario avere qualcuno per poter essere felice. Che stupido. Eri sicuro di essere un uomo appagato e soddisfatto, di essere contento per davvero con ciò che avevi. Tu, la tua solitudine e la tua sconfinata intelligenza. Solo con te stesso e ti bastavi, andava bene così. Certo, il tuo ego è tanto grande… ma ti sei ancora sufficiente, Mycroft? Davvero? Ora che sei lì sul baratro, in bilico tra un futuro roseo e sereno ed uno buio e tetro, ti domandi se sul serio sei disposto a rinunciare ad un vita con Gregory. Potresti vivere senza? Riusciresti a sopravvivere questo è certo, ma a vivere, a vivere sul serio? Renderlo felice, cavolo, non sai neanche come si faccia. Anche volendo, sei così vergine che non hai idea di come agire. Gli devi dire che lo ami? O prima pensi che sia il caso di esporgli tutti i dubbi sull’amore e sull’essere uniti da un legame profondo con un’altra persona? Ci sono tante cose per le quali gradiresti avere una risposta, per cui senti la necessità di conoscere il suo parere, che non sai nemmeno da dove iniziare. Quindi chiudi gli occhi e ti rilassi contro la testata del letto. Dopo li riapri e posi la tazza ormai vuota sul comodino, mentre il tuo sguardo cade involontariamente sul regalo che gli hai fatto, su quel libro. C’è un’idea che inizia a solleticarti e non hai voglia di trattenerti, quindi con foga lo recuperi e poi prendi a sfogliarlo lentamente e quando alle orecchie ti arriva la sua voce ironica, non sei affatto pentito. Sei sicuro di quello che vuoi e sai anche da dove cominciare.  
«Mycroft Holmes che fa regali di Natale, aspetta che lo aggiungo all’elenco delle cose che ero certo non avrei mai visto» dice, stirando un sorriso prima di porgerti un bicchiere colmo di acqua mista a medicinale. «Bevila o chiamo John e ti faccio fare una puntura.» Ora è ironico e non dice sul serio, ma dato che sei già sufficientemente confuso, speri che almeno la febbre sparisca il prima possibile. Quindi anche questa volta fai come ti ordina e ingolli tutto quanto con una rapida sorsata, anche se di malavoglia. Non ti importa di te stesso, per la prima volta in vita tua non ti interessa di nulla che ti riguardi. Perché non ti basti più, non ti sei affatto sufficiente e ora vuoi solo che Greg si stenda accanto a te e che legga quel racconto.  
«È una prima edizione» lo informi, mentre lui spalanca gli occhi quando vede nota la data di uscita e realizza che dev’esserti costato una fortuna. Tu che odi il Natale e il dover fare dei regali, ti sei spinto tanto in là per lui. Incredibile? Nah, sono cose normali fra innamorati, ti dici. Innamorati? Quindi è vero che lo ami. Ora devi solo trovare il coraggio di dirglielo. Anzi, forse è meglio farlo quando sarai più lucido, non vorresti mai che scambiasse la tua dichiarazione per un delirio dato dall’influenza. No. Non è questo il momento adatto per accorate e romantiche confessioni, verrà il tempo più giusto. In ogni caso, avete ancora diverse cose da dirvi prima.  
«Ci sono molte questioni di cui dovrei parlarti, a cominciare dalla faccenda del Natale. Ti sta bene se facciamo un passo alla volta? Perché ad essere sinceri i… io sono già sufficientemente spaventato all’idea di farti sapere certe cose di me. Sono persino spaventato al pensiero di dirti che sono spaventato.» Contorto già, ma efficace visto che ora, Gregory ti sta sorridendo dolcemente.  
«Da dove vuoi iniziare?» chiede, ed è incredibilmente tenero e delicato nel rivolgersi a te, forse come non lo è mai stato.  
«Sei il mio fantasma del Natale futuro, Gregory, mostrami che vita avrò» mormori, stirando un sorriso prima di alzare le coperte e fargli spazio sotto di esse.  
«Io…» balbetta, incerto sulla risposta da dare.  
«Fammi vedere quelli che potrebbero essere i miei Natali a venire.»  
«Sei conscio del fatto che ciò che dici è totalmente irrazionale e che la magia non esiste, vero?»  
«Non mi importa» t’affretti a rispondere, prima aggiungere: «Ti andrebbe di leggere per me, Gregory?» Lui non risponde, ma annuisce e sorride. E quando incomincia a sfogliare le pagine del Canto di Natale di Dickens, già la sua mano è tra i tuoi capelli e tu stai sorridendo. Perché è appena uno spiraglio quello che hai aperto, ma tanto è sufficiente per potervi dare una speranza. Di sicuro per il resto del mondo sarà un niente, il tuo offrire coperte calde e un libro di Dickens, ma per voi due significa molto di più di quanto non siate in grado di spiegare. E più la febbre cala, meno riesci a concepire magia e irrazionalità eppure qualcosa rimane e non sei più soltanto un vergine uomo di ghiaccio, ma qualcuno disposto a mutare. Non è in fondo ciò che conta per davvero?  
«Marley era morto, tanto per incominciare, e su questo non c'è alcun dubbio.* Il registro della sua sepoltura era stato firmato dal sacerdote, dal chierico, dall'impresario delle pompe funebri e da colui che conduceva il funerale. Scrooge lo aveva firmato, e alla Borsa il nome di Scrooge era buono per qualsiasi cosa che decidesse di firmare. Il vecchio Marley era morto come il chiodo di una porta…»  
   
  
**_Fine_**

**Author's Note:**

> *Citazione testuale da "Christmas Carol" di Charles Dickens.


End file.
